Home Again Home Again
by Anime Farm Girl
Summary: Years after the final battle Severus Snape and Sirius Black are sent back through the veil, de aged as children. Can Harry and Ginny give them the family they never had and raise them along side their sons Teddy and James. Rated T past child abuse and maybe some language. Severus may seem OC but I will try my best.


Hey guys, lately I've been into Harry Potter fics namely, deaging. So I figured I'd take a shot at it, also cause all these plot bunnies won't leave me alone. So here I go.

Disclaimer: not mine, cause if it was Snape and Sirius wouldn't have died in the first place.

Note: I'm gonna switch perspectives a lot I'll try to make the transitions as easy to follow as possible. Some characters might seem OC but I'm going to try my best, suggestions and comments are always welcomed.

Many years after the final battle and Voldemort's defeat many had continued on with their lives, old families reuniting and new families being started. But soon two people were going to gain the very thing they lacked in their first lives, a family of their own.

Deep within the bowels of the ministry is a stone arch with what seems to be a veil hanging. Few knew what it was and even fewer knew what would happen if you passed through it. This was a gateway, though to what is up for debate, it could be to the other side, the afterlife, nirvana, heaven, hell, whatever. It pretty much means that if you go through, you don't come back, except that rule was about to be broken. Just before midnight on the twenty eighth of November a small group of Death Eaters made their way through the ministry and to the veil. The Death Eaters gathered around the front of the veil and one stepped forward and addressed the others, "Tonight we shall be back our lord and with him we will conquer the fools who thought they could destroy us."

A large rune was drawn on the ground as they began to chant an old spell meant to bring someone back without needing a sacrifice of blood or body. The only problem with using this spell, that the Death Eaters were unaware of, is that you did not get to decide who comes back. It seems that who ever controlled the realm beyond the veil had decided that Voldemort was not worthy of returning to the land of the living. Instead choose two others whose former lives were lacking and needed this second chance to not only reach their full potentials, but also fulfill an unheard prophesy. As the Death Eaters finished the chant Aurors stormed inside. The Death Eaters fled, leaving behind the small bodies. The Aurors didn't notice the two bodies until after all the Death Eaters escaped. One rushed over and knelt by them while the other called for a healer. Once the healer arrived she checked their breathing and pulses and found that both were unconscious but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"What I want to know is who are these children and what are they doing down here with Death Eaters?" the healer said as they moved the two children to St. Mungo's.

"They were probably gonna use these kids in some ritual, did you see the ruins on the ground?" These aurors were fairly young and a little over eager to face their first Death Eater.

"First thing first, we need to figure out who these children are and who they belong to. Or if they're orphans we'll need to find someone to take them in."

In the office of auror Potter, Harry was going through some paper work when Ron came in with two bag lunches for the both of them. "Are you and Ginny planning on taking the boys to the next Holyhead Harpies match?"

"Yeah, Gin wants to introduce them to the team." Ginny was still in contact with the captain of the team, even though she no longer played. "Teddy will probably turn his hair green and his eyes gold." After the death of Remus and Tonks, Harry took in Teddy. A few years later Teddy became a big brother when James was born. Harry and Ron continued chatting until a paper airplane flew in. Harry caught it and read the message.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's the identity report for those kids that were found by the veil." Although had not yet met with the two yet he was assigned the job of finding their parents or closest relatives. A drop of blood had been taken from each boy, the blood would be placed on a sheet a paper and with the correct spells you could find out who a person was. Harry had been waiting for these results while he was doing paper work and talking with Ron. Harry skimmed down to where the two names were listed. He read them once, stopped, then reread them two more times.

"What's wrong?" Ron noticed Harry's confusion. Harry just handed over the paper and sat down heavily. Ron looked down at the two names and gasped, there written on the paper was Severus Tobias Snape and Sirius Orion Black. The two looked at each other than rushed of to the hospital to see if it was true.


End file.
